choicecraft_evolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution Worlds
We have several worlds!! Choicecraft Evolution is separated in to multiple worlds to allow the best game play for the largest variety of players. Below is an overview of each world and its purpose. There is no interaction between the players in the worlds except in the nether. Once you have become a member of the server you then pick either our normal survival world or PvP world. ''We will not allow you to bounce from world to world if you decide you no longer want to play on the world you picked you may request to move however you will start from SCRATCH this means we will remove everything including any inventory items. It is at the descretion of the admins if you will be allowed to switch worlds once you have become a member. '' Survival PvP Worlds PvP_World This world is the closest thing we have to the original concept of the Server back in June of 2012. This world is designed to take advantage of the mods we offer with the added challenge of PvP and raiding. This world is NOT for those that get mad when there items are stolen. This is survival of the fittest along with technology!!! There is no automated mining allowed on this world it is for primary builds, resource is there to gather large amounts of materials. Mobs on this world are set to HARD difficulty. The map itself is 14000 x 14000. There are currently 4 portals from the spawn that will help you get away from the area and find land. You can find these portals by following the colored lights and signs. Once a player picks to play on the PvP you no longer are safe you better lock up your home and learn about defenses because someone will be coming after you. To see specifics about PvP play view these links: *Server Rules *Legal Stealing and Theft PvP_Resource This world is set up to be used as a materials resource. Yes you can take 1000 sand off the beach if you want!!! You can use a mining well or quarry and ship your materials back to your main world. This world will be reset on the 1st of each month without notice. This world is a pure PvP world with no zones any machines/power you leave there is at your own risk. The mobs on this world are set to hard difficulty you can access this world via the blue portal at the PvP_World spawn. This world is 7000 x 7000. Survival (PvE) Worlds World This world is set up to offer players all the play ability of the mods without the risk of PvP and raiding. Players can not steal or raid from their neighbors and there will be punishment if they chose to do so. If you are more interested in design and factories, economics, and friendship this might be a great choice for you. The map itself is 14000 x 14000. There are currently 4 portals from the spawn that will help you get away from the area and find land. You can find these portals by following the colored lights and signs. Be sure to know our server rules: *Server Rules Resource This world is set up to be used as a materials resource. Yes you can take 1000 sand off the beach if you want!!! You can use a mining well or quarry and ship your materials back to your main world. Any machines/power left in this world is at the players risk and if removed will not be treated as grief. This world will be reset on the 1st of each month without notice. The mobs on this world are set to hard difficulty you can access this world via the blue portal at the World spawn. This world is 7000 x 7000. Shared Nether This world is set up to be used as a materials resource for BOTH worlds. There is no PvP any machines/power left there is at the players risk and will not be treated as grief. This world will be reset on the 1st of each month without notice. The mobs on this world are set to hard difficulty you can access this world via the red portal at the PvP_World/World spawn. This world is 1/8th the size of the main worlds so 1765 x 1765. Protection All Worlds - Portal Pads PvP_World & World have a 500 x 500 boundary around them. PvP_Resource & Resource have 100 x 100 boundary around them. Portal Pads in "the wilds" - These Pads are 100 x 100 to keep people from building too close to them. Nether Portals - Only the bedrock building itself is protected